Just Drabbles
by EbonyDawn
Summary: Humorous drabbles involving most things Gundam Wing.
1. Duo's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (whispers) I do really (the safety of a gun going off can be heard) eeeerrrrrr (Duck starts sweating) ok so maybe I don't own it.  
  
Duo's Love  
  
Duo was laid on his bed, his love right beside him. God it was good to have something so soft and reassuring next to him. They had been through so much together, wars, in mobile suits, space, Earth and even near death experiences. His love understood him, would never answer back or berate him like the others did.  
  
He once again started to feel the silky smoothness.  
  
"You know what? After all we've been through I don't think I've ever said how much you mean to me..."  
  
He gathered his love in his arms.  
  
"I LOVE YOU MY WONDERFUL BRAID" 


	2. MEN

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would have subliminal messages making everyone get Trowa like hair! //_^  
  
Relwarc: (laughs a little and scratches the back of her head) well that's what you get on a sugar high.  
  
MEN  
  
Relena was pissed. Wait, pissed was an understatement. She really didn't need this.  
  
She streaked through the house in search of her prey. She headed to the study, fire in her eyes. He might be the perfect soldier but he's still a typical male and he just did the one thing that irked her.  
  
She reached the study but found it empty. Relena stormed off, missing a figure fall from the ceiling. Heero sighed. He might be able to face mobile suits but the wrath of his wife...  
  
He shuddered, next time he needed to put the toilet seat down. 


	3. 60's Do

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine. If it was I'd have a real Gundam made... (insert the evil laughter)  
  
Dragon Feare: Wow thanks for the review :D LOL yeah I just trying to fit real life in I'm glad you like them! Is there a drabble you want me to write about someone for you?  
  
Anrui Shino: Thanks for da review sugah! Glad you enjoyed em so far. I bet you could write a drabble if you wanted to (winks) I mean if I did it.  
  
A/N: I my belief I everyone was thinking this; I just wrote it!  
  
60's-do  
  
Milliardo stared at the mirror with a faint horror painted on his handsome features. He cocked his head slightly to the side, his mind milling over the events that had occurred earlier that day.  
  
"Damn kids..." he mumbled angrily under his breath while looking at his platinum hair.  
  
This was how Noin found him, staring at the full-length mirror. He saw her reflection in the mirror and turned to her with the same horror filled face. Noin slightly grew worried.  
  
"Noin...does my long hair make me look like a...hippy?"  
  
Noin stared blankly at Milliardo. Well that was unexpected she thought. 


	4. My Precious

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam wing it would have its own channel  
  
A/N: Hey my lil jungle berries wow reviews I feel loved anyway here are the replys...  
  
Dragon Feare: LOL tis true hey how about I start on the Gundam's themselves...just a thought...sorry but I need to think of a gd drabble about the limo hmmmmm...it will be the next drabble I post ok?  
  
Gwfan: YAY some as crazy as me I totally agree with you about the Heero and Relena bashing I don't get it didn't they watch the series? All Well this drabbles for you sugah...  
  
My Precious  
  
Heero was crouched in the corner of his room. All the lights were off and darkness surrounded him. But he didn't notice, he was thinking, thinking of his precious. No one was to touch his precious one, he would rather die protecting what was his. They had been far and wide. Although sometimes things got tough and his precious would get annoying.  
  
He rocked back and forth.  
  
"My precious..." he whispered.  
  
The door opened and the lights were switched on.  
  
"Jesus Heero you need to get over your obsession!" cried Duo as he stared at Heero stroke his precious laptop. 


	5. Pagan's Nightmare

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing it would have a second series! 

**Dragon Feare: (bows) anything for you luv :P Yeah I had to do it, was like I was being sucked to it! Anyway I finally wrote something and I hope you like.**

**Gigglegal: I know doesn't he? I mean he should marry the thing! Yup LOTR was the isporation, I'd just gone through hours of watching Two Towers over and over and over and over and over and over…(continues repeating) **

**Isis Fierwing: He he he yeah it is kinda unexpected but I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**krenya-alenak****: I live to please…well not really but I can erm try lol**

**Crystal-Gundam: OHHHH Ginwe Idea, I'll get straight on it! One Wufei fic coming up! **

A/N: By request of an anonymous person coughdragonfearecoughcough this will be a random drabble I don't think it makes sense but there we go………

**Pagan's Nightmare**

Pagan had seen many horrific things in his long life. Although he kept going, never letting the scene's effect him. But there were some things that stuck with you. Scared you and scared you for life. And it was one of these things that stuck in your mind that was why Pagan was visiting a psychiatrist.

The shrink went into the ink blot test to help solve the case. But in reply to his 'what do you see?' questions, he got the same answer followed by a shudder.

The answer…A pink Limo

Some things really do stay with you for life!

A/N: Crap yeah? Well I had no inspo but I will write a better one about the limo if requested if not then I'll carry on where I left off…that is all


	6. Ouch!

**Hello my cherubs! Another instalment of drabbles!**

**Remira: oooo one Trowa drabble coming up as soon as I posted my Wufei one XD**

**Me: Hey you don't gots to like her, I got all the characters to focus on so if you want one with someone else just ask ;)**

**Horselvr: oo I know! Ghasty colour!**

**Blusakura: OMG you reviewed me! _'bows to her in homage'_ he he he glad you are liking them!**

**Ouch**

Peace, calm and tranquillity surround the Sanq Kingdom. Birds are singing and children are giggling on their way to school. Slowly we travel to the hospital, also a relatively quiet place. Or was…

"HEERO YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME _EVER_ AGAIN!"

Heero stared panicked and completely freaked out at his wife who was in labour and currently giving him a verbal bashing of a lifetime.

"Sorry" he said quickly, now looking on the verge of a panic attack.

"SORRY? HOLD MY HAND DANMIT!"

Heero did.

Big Mistake.

A girlish cry howls across Sanq, scaring birds away.

And it wasn't Relena's.


	7. Violation

**Sirithgliniel: O I should do a Quatre one! He he he bad anime hating mother bad! Ohhh Pagan is Relly's butler, the old man with the freaky moustache! _'shudders'_**

**Meline: Ahhh another satisfied customer XD**

**Ritsuko Akagi: OMG I LOVE THAT EVA CHAR! he he coolio name and I'm glad you found it funny :D**

**

* * *

Violation **

Wufei let out a whimper, yes ladies and gents, Chang Wufei the pilot of Shenlong, whimpered. And it wasn't a small one either, this whimper was a big anguished 'lost puppy' whimper.

You see ladies and gents Wufei had just been subjected to the dubbed, 'Duo Disaster' streak. Now Wufei wasn't one to let much get past him but when Duo Maxwell was dared to do something, by God he did it!

Wufei looked dejectedly at his sword, the hilt covered in pink fluffy stuff and the blade plastered with Powerpuff Girl's paintings.

His poor baby…violated.

He whimpered pathetically again.


End file.
